Futiles malversions et frivoles maelstorms
by Isadora.Art
Summary: La Ville-monde s'éveille et s'attise ; s'enfièvre et se tapisse. Ou quand le Trio d'Or rejoue le fameux " Robin des Bois ". UA. HG/DM. HP/GW. RW/PP.
1. Prologue

**19 Septembre, c'est l'anniversaire d'Hermiiiione !**

 **Quoi de mieux que de lancer ma nouvelle histoire, une fiction longue sur l'univers d'Harry Potter ? C'est ma première, je suis toute excitée ! Et puisque j'adore ce couple, il s'agit d'une Dramione ! J'en ai lu tellement que j'ai décidé de me laisser tenter et d'en écrire une moi aussi !**

 **Puisque je voulais sortir de ma zone de confort, j'ai décidé de faire un univers alternatif, avant de lancer une autre ( plus tard ) qui sera dans le monde sorcier.**

 **Avant que vous partiez en prenant peur parce que vous avez UA, et Dramione, imaginez juste un instant un Drago Malefoy en tenue de policier ... Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais y'en a qui rêveraient de se faire menotter ! ;')**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et à très bientôt !**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

 _ **Merci à Cécile huhu !**_

* * *

 _« Les avares sont les fous qui se coupent les mains_

 _pour ne pas partager le fardeau du devoir. »_

Sand G.

* * *

 _ **Prologue.**_

* * *

Londres.

Le réveil doucereux de la ville encore endormie. L'inconscience et la demi-présence. Les doux rayons du soleil cajoleur. Les aboiements lointains de quelques chiens. Le calme avant la tempête.

Et puis la foule qui commençait à émerger et à bousculer. Un flot encore patelin, avant que l'effervescence de la cité ne vienne réguler le silence jusqu'ici palpable.

La Ville-monde s'éveille et s'attise ; s'enfièvre et se tapisse.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Une jeune femme tuée de sang froid sur le bord de la Tamise**_

 _Scène d'apocalypse ce matin, peu avant neuf heures._

 _Une jeune femme de vingt ans, répondant au nom d'Astoria Greengrass, fille de l'éminent avocat du même nom, a été tuée ce matin, aux abords de la Tamise alors qu'elle se baladait avec son fiancé._

 _Rapidement alerté par des coups de feu et des cris, les secours ont rapidement été dépêchés sur les lieux de l'accident, en vain. La jeune femme avait déjà succombé à ses blessures. La date du 13 Août 2006 restera tristement gravée dans nos cœurs ..._

 _L'auteur de cette tragédie a été mis derrière les barreaux, bien heureusement, et la police enquête actuellement sur les raisons de ce meurtre de sang-froid. Ils n'excluent pas la possibilité d'un crime passionnel …_

 _Un numéro spécial du_ Chicaneur _sera consacré à ce tragique événement, dès mardi matin, dans vos kiosques et chez votre marchand de journaux !_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _Bon, je dois le reconnaître, ce prologue n'est pas très conséquent et il n'explique absolument rien. Mais patience, patience, la suite viendra sans tarder._

 _J'aimerai installer un rythme de publication, j'ai pas encore décidé de quel délai. Un mois ? Deux semaines ? Une semaine ? En attendant, j'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre fiction dans un peu moins de **deux semaines** , le **1 Octobre** ! _

_Jusqu'à là, vous avez le temps de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que je dois améliorer, ce que vous espérez avec cette entrée en matière un peu particulière. D'après vous, qui est le mystérieux fiancé d'Astoria ? Qui l'a tué ? Le Chicaneur ? Mais on ne parlait pas d'un univers alternatif ? ... Héhé, vous verrez bien ... Au prochain chapitre !_

 _J'espère en tout cas que ce prologue vous aura plu et que me suivrez sur cette fiction jusqu'à la toute fin. Je me réjouis déjà de lire vos review et vos théories farfelues !_

 _Des bisous ! Et à bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre I

**Ah ! Bonjour ! C'est l'heure de la suiiiite !**

 **J'étais tellement impatiente de la poster enfin, vous imaginez à quel point ces deux semaines depuis le prologue ont passés long ! :(** **Je ne vais pas trop trop blablater ici, même si je meurs d'envie de vous raconter ma vie :'D**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews et pour le soutien apporté à ce début de fic !**

 **De mon côté, tout avance bien, j'ai fini l'écriture du chapitre 5, et j'entame le 6. Toute ma trame est écrite et tracée, et j'espère que vous m'accompagnerez dans cette aventure jusqu'à la fin. L'histoire sera coupée en trois ! Je n'en dis pas plus héhé, mais les choses vont très vite bouger.**

 **Quelques petites précisions, puisqu'il s'agit d'un UA, certains personnages seront malheureusement OOC, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas dérangeant. o/**

 **Bref, bref ! Bonne lecture ! On se revoit en bas !**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

 _ **Merci à Cécile !**_

* * *

Chapitre I

* * *

.

Ce grattage incessant des stylos aiguisés contre le papier accablé. Ce mélange des mots qui se chaînent et s'enchaînent, se tissent et s'entichent. Cet ébullition cadencée et manœuvrée de méninges trop torturés. Cet odeur caractéristique de papier fraîchement tiré, d'encre distraitement ébauchée, de café maladroitement renversé, de ragots incessamment pimentés.

Hermione Granger poussa un long soupir agacé, rabattant une de ces mèches grossièrement bouclées derrière son oreille. Elle attrapa d'une main rapide son gobelet de nectar couleur corbeau encore fumant, et laissa glisser quelques goutes entre ses lèvres pêches. Puis, elle tenta de se replonger dans le texte qu'elle lisait vainement, et soupira une énième fois.

Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à se concentrer, et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait à rien dans cet état-là. Elle prit doucement son visage entre ses mains, massant lentement ses tempes en espérant y faire partir le début de migraine qui la lançaient depuis tout à l'heure. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, elle baissa les yeux, et se remit à sa lecture.

 _« … cet espèce en voie de disparition ne compterait désormais plus que … »_

Son bureau s'ouvrit violemment et elle sursauta, étouffant un petit cri de stupeur. Doux Jésus, n'apprenait-on pas à toquer aux portes avant d'entrer ? Elle avait failli faire un arrêt cardiaque ! Elle s'apprêtait à incendier le malotru, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son patron – et qu'il n'était peut-être pas très judicieux de lui crier dessus, encore moins après avoir croisé son regard glaçant. Visiblement, Kingsley Shacklebolt semblait ne pas s'être levé du bon pied …

Elle déglutit lentement, et tenta de rassembler son esprit dissipé.

— Granger. Dans mon bureau. Dans 10 minutes.

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux ou lui tenir tête. Alors qu'il s'en allait sans rien ajouter de plus, faisant violemment claquer la porte derrière lui, et s'envoler tous les papiers sur le bureau d'Hermione, celle-ci se souvint qu'elle pouvait _respirer_ sans risquer de s'attirer encore plus les foudres de son patron. Elle inspira lentement, puis expira pour essayer de calmer son cœur qui s'improvisait danseur de breakdance.

Au fond, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. La froideur dans le regard de l'éditeur en chef, la convocation dans son bureau, ou le fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son nom de famille. Bon sang. Il devait être vraiment énervé contre elle pour ne plus se contenter de son prénom. Elle en tremblait d'avance.

Pour essayer de se donner du courage – en vain, bien entendu – elle s'envoya le reste de son café refroidi, et elle grimaça en jetant le gobelet vide dans sa corbeille débordante. Se redonnant rapidement consistance, passant la main dans sa tignasse survoltée, elle se tapota les joues et souffla un bon coup. Il ne servait à rien de retarder l'échéance. Il fallait bien qu'elle y aille, sinon – elle mettait sa main à couper – son chef la ferait rappliquer en la tirant par la peau de son postérieur.

Elle attrapa le dossier qu'elle s'évertuait à lire et qui prenait malgré tout la poussière, le glissa sous son bras, et finit par quitter sa tanière. Elle se mordit les lèvres, nerveuse.

Cependant, avant d'aller directement rejoindre son chef, elle fit un petit crochet par un bureau un peu particulier … Il fallait bien qu'elle rende cet article vaillamment écrit à sa propriétaire.

Arrivant vers la petite pièce au fond du couloir, elle toqua discrètement, et attendit le consentement de son amie. Une fois obtenue, elle se glissa dans l'embrasure de la porte, et sourit grandement à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

Si quelqu'un ne connaissait pas Luna Lovegood, il aurait très probablement été étonné de la décoration du bureau. Celui-ci était jaune. Du sol jusqu'au plafond, en passant par le bureau et la couleur des stylos soigneusement rangés à côté d'une pile de feuilles – couleur tournesol elles-aussi.

Même la jolie demoiselle arborait sa couleur favorite, et bien que cela agressa très vite les yeux d'Hermione, elle ne dit rien.

— Comment vas-tu, Luna ? demanda la brune en adressant un sourire amusé à la blonde.

— Très bien ! Il faisait tellement beau aujourd'hui que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de revêtir la couleur du soleil ! C'est tellement joyeux et …

Hermione décrocha bien vite, se réfugiant dans ses pensées et angoisses, hochant la tête lorsqu'elle semblait attendre une réponse. Puis, remarquant que Luna s'était tue, et qu'elle s'était également dissipée, elle se râcla la gorge, et délogea le dossier de sous son bras.

— Je suis venue te rendre ton article ! Je l'ai lu avec attention ! Il est très bien écrit, et je suis vraiment très touchée que tu m'aies demandé de te relire ! Je suis certaine que Shacklebolt en sera ravie lui aussi.

Luna lui lança un grand regard reconnaissant, et Hermione sentit un instant la culpabilité lui vriller le ventre. Après tout, elle n'avait pas lu plus de trois lignes de l'article, mais connaissant son amie, elle savait que son article serait génial. Spécial, certes, mais génial.

Elle lui rendit le papier légèrement froissé, griffonné de crayon papier, en montrant rapidement là où elle avait savamment corrigé les quelques erreurs. Luna se perdit en remerciements, et elle rougit de fierté.

— Tu vas aller à l'anniversaire de Ron et Pansy ? questionna ensuite la blonde, laissant son regard se perdre sur les étagères. C'est demain soir, non ?

Ah ! Heureusement que Luna le lui rappelait, elle l'aurait oublié sinon. Quelle vilaine amie, décidément. Oublier leur _premier_ anniversaire de couple, c'était un coup à avoir Pansy à dos pendant des mois, ça ! Elle se garda bien entendu de sous-entendre qu'elle avait négligé la soirée, et hocha simplement la tête.

— Oui ! Ça va être super ! Tu viens avec Neville ? laissa échapper la brune, avec un petit clin d'œil.

Son amie s'empourpra légèrement, et son sourire suffit de lui-même pour répondre à la question d'Hermione. Elle ricana discrètement, se demandant simplement quand est ce que ses deux amis se rendraient compte qu'ils étaient faits l'uns pour l'autres. Neville était aussi spéciale que Luna, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Soudain, elle jeta un coup à la pendule – jaune – accrochée au mur et elle sursauta. Mon dieu, elle était presque en retard. Kingsley n'allait faire qu'une seule bouchée d'elle. A regret, elle prit congé de son amie, lui promettant de venir la visiter encore un peu plus tard, et courut presque jusqu'au bureau de son responsable.

.

Elle toqua rapidement, sèchement, un peu sur la retenue. Une demi-seconde plus tard, la voix calme de l'éditeur en chef lui intimait d'entrer, et elle prenait son courage à deux mains. Baissant les yeux, et se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres, elle poussa lentement la porte et la referma derrière elle.

— Assied toi, s'il te plait.

Priant pour que ses jambes ne cèdent pas sous son poids, elle s'exécuta rapidement, et osa jeter un coup d'oeil à son supérieur. Son regard restait, certes, froid à en geler sur place, mais au moins, il ne lui jetait plus des poignards assassins. Du moins, pas encore.

— Hermione, Hermione, Hermione … Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ?

Tiens, il s'était remis à son prénom, étonnement. Elle ne pipa mot, même si le sarcasme menaçait de desceller ses lèvres. Kingsley, lui, restait imperturbable, et il sortit quelques copies d'articles d'un dossier portant son nom. _Hermione Granger 2007._

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, ces temps-ci, Hermione ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir. Rapidement, il lui tendit les articles qu'il avait sorti, et elle put remarquer qu'il s'agissait des siens. De ses premiers, alors qu'elle venait d'être embauchée, alors que le Chicaneur n'était qu'une petite revue insipide.

Tout de suite après, il lui tendit d'autres articles, plus récent, et elle comprit très vite ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher. _Hermione Granger 2010._ L'écriture italique sur les bouts de papiers semblait briller. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de ces s'était laissée-allée, beaucoup trop, et avait sorti des articles d'une qualité pitoyable, contrairement à ce dont elle avait habitué son patron et ses lecteurs.

— Je ne sais pas ce que ce sont ces derniers articles, mais j'ai bien l'impression que ce n'est pas l'éminente journaliste qui je connais qui les as écrits.

Hermione baissa les yeux, et hocha tristement la tête. Il n'avait pas tort.

— Je suis désolée, fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à souffler.

— Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses, Hermione. Tu es peut-être mon meilleur élément, tu as peut-être un talent indéniable, mais tu n'es pas _irremplaçable_.

Il laissa un petit silence planer, le temps que les connexions se fassent, tandis qu'elle hochait véritablement la tête, cette fois-ci.

— Je compte sur toi pour me sortir un de ces articles de qualité dont toi seule a le secret. Je te fais confiance, Hermione.

— Oui, Monsieur Shacklebolt ! déclara-t-elle vivement, une nouvelle flamme dans son regard.

Alors qu'il lui adressait un sourire assuré, elle se leva rapidement, et passa la main dans ses cheveux indociles. Se tournant vers son chef, elle planta ses iris remplie de confiance dans les siennes.

— Je vais faire de mon mieux !

Il inclina simplement la tête, et son regard n'avait plus la moindre trace de froideur. Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

En sortant du bureau, Hermione affichait un sourire déterminé, qu'elle perdit bien vite en entrant dans le sien, et avisant les milliards de papiers éparpillés partout.

Elle n'était pas irremplaçable.

Elle devait en avoir conscience, et ne plus se laisser aller.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Soupir.

Une main stressée se glissant dans des cheveux peroxydés. Des yeux fatigués se fermant avec lenteur et candeur. Puis, un énième soupir, suivi d'un mâchouillement discret du bout de son crayon de papier. Le crissement de ses ongles glissant sur le bureau.

Un raclement de gorge.

— Drago, par pitié, arrête de faire du bruit inutilement, soupira son collègue.

— Ta gueule Zabini !

— _Inspecteur_ Zabini pour toi, Malefoy.

Le sourire taquin du blond se transforma en grimace, et il leva les yeux au ciel, imitant son camarade. Blaise, plus amusé que vexé, déchira le coin de la feuille sur laquelle il écrivait, en fit une boule difforme et la jeta sur Drago. L'air prétentieux du blond s'effaça bien vite, alors qu'il se ramassait le déchet dans l'œil.

Très vite s'ensuivit une bataille sans précédent, où les deux hommes combattaient à coup de feuilles de papier chiffonnées et de gomme arrachée. Ils en oubliaient bien vite le contexte, et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, mais à quoi bon ? Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte intense, leurs cheveux décoiffés et parsemés de petits bouts de caoutchouc rose vif, ils riaient aux éclats et reprenaient leurs esprits.

Blaise tenta de faire la paix avec son collègue, mais trop fier – ou joueur peut-être -, celui-ci la refusa à coup de trait de blanco sur sa joue macassar. Le noir râla, tout en lui jetant un regard boudeur. Il essayait, par la suite, de faire partir le correcteur de ses pommettes, n'arrivant qu'à s'en étaler un peu plus, sous les éclats de rire de Drago.

Eclats de rire bien vite interrompus quand la porte du bureau que se partageait les deux hommes s'ouvrit sur le directeur en personne qui, lui, ne semblait pas d'humeur à s'amuser. Pris sur le fait, Drago tenta de cacher son arme gluante qu'il tenait encore dans les mains derrière son dos, et Blaise fit mine de chercher un document, _sous_ le bureau.

Si Severus Rogue les choppait en train de s'amuser pendant leurs heures de boulot, c'en était fini de leurs carrières.

En tout cas, si le boss semblait avoir remarqué le foutoir omniprésent dans la pièce, il n'en pipa pas un mot, et se contenta d'hocher la tête en interpellant ses employés.

— Malefoy, peut-on aller discuter dans mon bureau ? Maintenant. Zabini, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux d'aller travailler sur l'affaire du dernier enlèvement plutôt que d'imiter la couleur de teint de votre collègue.

Le brun tressaillit et se cogna violemment la tête en voulant sortir de sous le bureau. Tout penaud, il baissait les yeux, sans rien dire de plus, et sans cacher sa joue qui s'apparentait désormais à de la porcelaine.

Drago se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire sous les yeux de son chef, mais dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, il tira la langue à Blaise et lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif. S'il ne savait pas ce que Rogue lui voulait, il savait qu'il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher, et qu'il travaillait toujours avec assiduité – seule exception faite quelques minutes plus tôt, mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit.

Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, talonnant le directeur, il remettait en place, discrètement mais sûrement, son uniforme bleu marine et passait un coup de main rapide dans ses cheveux blondinets.

Il n'eut à peine le temps de se sentir anxieux, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait assis entre les deux yeux perçants de Rogue. Bon sang, il se sentait incapable de prononcer quelques mots, et la confusion ankylosait son cerveau. Son ventre se tordait douloureusement, et il se mit à regretter son absence de petit-déjeuner. Il avait toujours tendance à oublier ses besoins premiers pour se rendre plus tôt au boulot. Tiens, au moins quelque chose que Severus ne pourrait pas lui reprocher.

Mais Drago se trompait, et son chef ne voulait pas le vilipender. Au contraire même. Il posait un regard neutre sur lui, et lui tendit un petit objet.

Il fallut au blond quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, et il ne tilta seulement lorsqu'il vit :

 _..._

 _Malefoy Drago_

 _Sergent en Chef_

 _..._

 _._

— Félicitations ! Suite à tous les très bons retours que j'ai eu de votre travail, j'ai décidé de vous grader comme Sergent en chef. J'espère que vous saurez prendre vos responsabilités et continuer comme vous l'avez commencé !

Drago hocha simplement la tête, serrant le petit insigne très fort dans son poing. Il était ravi, extrêmement ravi, et si on ne lui avait inculqué aucune règle de bienséance, il se serait très probablement levé pour laisser sa joie s'exprimer au travers d'une danse burlesque. Il n'était pas mauvais danseur, loin de là, mais ce n'était juste pas le moment propice.

Il offrit un sourire satisfait à son chef, tout en lui rendant la poignée de main qu'il lui offrait.

— Je ferais en sorte de ne pas vous décevoir, Monsieur Rogue.

Le noiraud hocha la tête, laissant apparaître un furtif haussement de lèvre - on ne pouvait pas appeler ça un sourire - tandis que Drago se levait et sortait lentement du petit bureau. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il laissa s'échapper un petit soupir, évacuant ainsi le stress et les angoisses qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt en passant cette même porte.

Lentement, il se mit en chemin et retourna dans son bureau. Blaise, qui – faisant fi des remarques de son patron – avait patiemment attendu Drago, lui sauta dessus à peine eut-il le temps de mettre un pied dans la pièce.

— Alors ? Vu la tête que tu tires, Rogue n'a dû faire qu'une bouchée de toi !

Un brin d'agacement, mélangé à de l'amusement, et Drago haussa faussement les épaules, dédaigneusement.

— Oh rien d'important, tu sais …

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel, secouant négativement la tête. Il savait bien que le blond ne lui disait pas tout, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas plus. De toute manière, connaissant l'égo de la bête, il aurait tant tôt eu vent de l'affaire, c'était à parier …

— Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je t'offre le café, Malefoy.

Vu le sourire taquin qui illumina le visage de Drago, Blaise se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait à peine mis quelques secondes à se dérider.

— _Sergent en Chef_ Malefoy, pour toi, Zabini !

L'orgueil à l'état pur.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Hermione savait qu'elle serait la première à partir, ce soir. Comme le matin, la concentration n'était pas au rendez-vous, et elle n'avait réussi qu'à écrire trois stupides phrases sur une feuille chiffonnée. A vrai dire, les paroles de son chef l'avait travaillé, et ce, bien plus que nécessaire.

Toute la journée, elle avait dressé une liste de ses pires défauts, et des choses qu'elle devait améliorer. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait régressé, elle l'avait _elle aussi_ remarqué. Et même si la réprimande lui avait servi d'électrochoc, pour qu'elle s'éveille et se réveille, elle détestait qu'on lui fasse des remarques.

Et puis, comment voulait-elle faire pour sortir des articles de qualité si le vent des scoops s'était tari ? Parce que bon, écrire des articles sur les consommations trop élevées de ces nouvelles voitures, ce n'était pas des plus passionnants …

Il y avait bien quelque chose, quelque chose sur lequel elle était renseignée et sur lequel elle détenait l'exclusivité, mais il y avait un _mais_ … Comme toujours.

Elle chassa cette idée saugrenue de son cerveau torturé, tout en secouant la tête et soupirant lentement. Décidant que se tourner les pouces ici ne servait plus à rien, elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires, ses dossiers froissés, et enfila son manteau marron.

Sortant du bâtiment, elle se fit cueillir, comme elle si attendait, par le vent frais du mois de septembre. Taquin et malin, celui-ci se levait et jouait avec les plus imprudents. Très vite, Hermione fut parcourue par un frisson, et elle se hâta, ne désirant pas réellement finir gelée. Heureusement, elle n'habitait pas loin.

Alors qu'elle se glissait dans l'embrasure de sa maisonnée, elle fut agréablement surprise par le feu et la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'âtre. Avec un sourire mutin sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, elle cherchait des yeux l'ami qui avait investi sa demeure.

— Harry ! s'écria-t-elle, avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune homme se leva du canapé, se dépêchant d'aller serrer son amie dans ses bras. Quand leur étreinte prit fin, Harry retourna sur le canapé, tandis qu'Hermione se hâtait d'aller préparer du thé dans la cuisine. Revenant avec deux tasses fumantes, elle s'assit au côté du noiraud.

— C'est drôlement lumineux ici, ricana-t-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil à la lampe du salon.

En effet, ce matin, alors qu'elle mangeait distraitement ses tartines devant la télévision, la lumière avait sauté, et elle avait lâché un immense cri de frustration. Elle s'était résolue à envoyer un message de détresse à son électricien de meilleur ami, et il lui avait promis de passer un peu avant qu'elle rentre du boulot.

Harry suivit son regard, et haussa les épaules, indifférent.

— Alors, ça a été le boulot ? entama-t-il.

A son tour de hausser les épaules, indifférente, et de boire quelques gouttes dans sa tasse fumante.

— Bof. Kingsley m'a fait des remarques, il dit que je ne fournis plus d'articles de qualité.

Le regard d'Harry s'alluma, et Hermione n'aima pas l'étincelle qu'elle y lisait. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il allait lui dire, puisqu'ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, et cela ne plaisait définitivement pas.

— Tu sais, tu devrais parler de nos petites escapades nocturnes, de nos futiles malversions …! On te l'a déjà dit, avec Ron, que ça ne nous dérange pas, au contraire !

.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, et se résigna. Son ami ne voulait jamais entendre raison, mais peut-être, _peut-être_ qu'il n'avait pas tout tort. Se retenant bien de répondre, gardant cependant l'idée dans un coin de sa tête, elle se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard, tandis qu'Harry continuait sur sa lancée.

— D'ailleurs, on voulait agir avec Ron ce soir ! Si tu avais vu la baraque où j'ai bossé aujourd'hui … Rien que le prix des lustres que j'ai installé pourrait nous offrir le monde entier ! Et les proprios ne sont pas là ce soir, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai fini plus tôt. Un diner mondain, ou je ne sais pas quoi. La petite madame parle bien trop.

Hermione hochait simplement la tête, pesant le pour et le contre.

— Un diner mondain, Hermione. _Mondain_. Y'a que les richtos qui participent à ça. En tout cas, c'est l'occasion rêvée ! Ron est partant, et si tu ne veux pas venir, ce n'est pas bien grave, mais tu n'en tireras pas de bénéfice …

La brune poussa un long soupir, convaincue par les arguments de son ami. De toute manière, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se livrait à ce genre … d'activité. Et puis, même si ses actes la dégoutaient profondément, elle finissait toujours par s'en remettre. C'était pour la bonne cause, se disait-elle.

— J'en suis, finissait-elle toujours par dire, avant de le regretter amèrement et profondément.

— T'es la meilleure, Mione ! Ce n'est jamais pareil sans toi !

Elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Harry avait toujours les bons mots pour la faire craquer, et elle se demandait jusqu'où elle serait prête à aller pour lui.

— Oui, oui, je sais, que vous n'êtes rien sans moi … Allez, file ! Je ne suis pas sûre que Ginny va apprécier que tu files au beau milieu de la nuit, une fois de plus.

Il baissa les yeux, hochant simplement la tête. Elle avait raison, et ce soir, sa fiancée serait dure à convaincre. Mais il y arriverait, et si elle décidait de lui faire la tête, il lui offrirait un beau cadeau, comme toujours.

Harry se leva donc, et remercia la brune.

— Donc, officiellement, à demain soir à l'anniversaire de Ron et Pansy ! _Officieusement_ , à ce soir, 23 heures, au même endroit que d'habitude …

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il prit congé de la jeune femme, la laissant seule avec ses mœurs et retords. Dans quoi s'était-elle encore embarqué, une fois de plus … ?

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce tout premier chapitre ! Très calme, et surtout explicatif, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **On peut y voir Hermione dans son boulot qui se taper sur les doigts, Drago qui fait le débile au boulot, et surtout ... Mais que peuvent bien faire Harry, Ron et Hermione au bout de la nuit ? :'P Je me réjouis de lire vos théories !**

 **Réponse dans le prochain chapitre qui sortira le** _15 Octobre !_ **( le jour de l'anniversaire de mon arrière-grand-mère, olala, elle fête ces 78 ans *-* )**

 ** _Une review et Drago viendra vous menotter. c:_**

 ** _Bisous à tous ! A bientôt !_**


	3. Chapter II

**Hola ! C'est l'heure de la suite !**

 **Vous allez tous bien ? Moi super ! Je poste vite fait avant l'arrivée de ma famille, on fête l'anniversaire de mon arrière grand mère ! Moi qui voulait passer mon dimanche à écrire, c'est perdu :C**

 **Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos reviews ! Je suis contente si l'histoire vous plait !**

 **.**

 **RAR : ( parce que je préfère les faire sur mon chapitre qu'en privé, mhm )**

 ** _._**

 ** _Swangranger_ : Eh oui, Drago policier de quoi faire tourner les cœurs. Mais on verra dans ce chapitre que le métier n'a pas que des avantages :') J'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

 _ **.**_

 _ **neeed :**_ **Il lui fallait un métier dégradant, pour la suite de l'histoire ! Et puis, je trouvais ça marrant, électricien. Y'a plein de blague à faire dessus. xD** **Si tu as hâte du Ransy, et bien le voilà ! J'aime beaucoup ce couple de dévergondés ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Merci à Cécile !**

* * *

Chapitre II

* * *

.

Ce fut seulement lorsque la lune s'apprêtait à céder sa place à son frère, le soleil, que le jeune rouquin se glissa à nouveau dans les draps conjugaux. Silencieusement et doucement, il rejoignait le corps de son amante, et priait tous les saints du monde pour ne pas la réveiller. Dieu seul savait à quel point Pansy Parkinson pouvait être grincheuse lorsqu'on avait l'audace de la tirer des bras de Morphée.

Et ce matin … Ron Weasley n'allait sûrement pas échapper à son courroux. À peine eut-il le temps de rabattre le drap de soie sur son corps endolori, que la brune ouvrait un œil mal réveillé et qu'elle se tournait vers lui. Paix à son âme.

— T'étais parti ? grinça-t-elle, entre ses dents.

Il éluda la question en se penchant vers elle et en effleurant ses lèvres.

— Juste me chercher un verre d'eau, ne t'en fais pas … Rendors toi, ma chérie.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, prête à glisser à nouveau dans le sommeil. Mais une autre idée, plus tentatrice, alléchante vint se dessiner dans son esprit. Lui lançant un regard désireux, elle laissa son corps se coller contre celui de son partenaire, et caressait du bout des doigts son torse légèrement musclé.

— Tu oses me fausser compagnie, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes ? Je pense que tu as de quoi te faire pardonner …

Ron sourit malicieusement, laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, fermant les yeux. Un brin fatigué, cependant, il fut tenté de la repousser, mais elle lui en voudrait _à vie_ s'il le faisait. Finalement, sentant les lèvres de Pansy qui lui chatouillait le cou, il oublia toutes ces réticences, et fit à son tour courir ses doigts sur les hanches de la jolie brune. Au diable la raison et son manque évident de sommeil. Ce matin, il devait s'occuper de sa petite amie, et il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre.

Alors, malicieusement, cherchant la bouche ardente de la jeune femme parmi le tourbillon de mèches rebelles, il se retourna pour la faire passer au-dessous de lui, et la couvrir de langoureux baisers.

.

Une partie de jambe en l'air et quelques soupirs plus tard, Pansy avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de son petit ami, et souriait béatement. A cet instant, toute fatiguée l'avait quittée, et elle fixait un point invisible, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

— Tu crois que nos amis vont s'entendre ? soupira un Ron dans les vapes.

Elle ricana, imaginant d'ores et déjà l'ambiance de la soirée à venir. Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse à sa question. Mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ça ne jouerait pas. Elle se tourna vers le rouquin, et capta son regard intrigué.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas.

Ron haussa les épaules, et ricana à son tour. Pansy se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, souriant largement.

— Mes amis ne sont pas insortables, si c'est ce que à toi tu penses ! Alors, certes, ils sont bien plus joyeux et boute-en-train quand l'alcool coule dans les veines, mais enfin, tu sais bien que depuis que Drago est devenu flic, il ne se relâche jamais … Et les autres, bah … Ils se font tout le temps engueuler par Drago ! Un vrai rabat-joie ! Un coincé !

La jeune femme arborait une mine boudeuse et réfléchie. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée que le blond n'ait pas trouvé une excuse minable pour ne pas venir, mais il devait sûrement avoir eu peur des représailles. Bien fait pour lui. Se décoincer un peu ne lui ferait que du bien.

— Hermione aussi ne se décoince jamais, pouffa Ron tandis que le sourire de la brune s'agrandissait.

Une idée des plus mauvaises vient effleurer l'esprit de Pansy et elle ne la réfuta pas. Elle retint à grand peine ces gloussements hystériques, et plongea son regard hâtif dans les yeux de son roux préféré. Celui-ci prit son visage en coupe pour chatouiller ses lèvres des siennes.

— Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête …

Elle fit un simple sourire énigmatique, éludant sa réflexion. Elle n'allait pas tout lui dévoiler tout de suite, enfin.

— Tu sais, un peu d'alcool, c'est toujours le meilleur prétexte pour se décoincer rapidement …

Elle gloussa de rire, tandis que Ron soupirait, en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Tu es la pire. Tu sais, tu devrais déjà t'occuper de Neville et Luna … Ces deux-là sont vraiment incapables de faire un pas vers l'autre, je suis sûre qu'ils auraient bien besoin d'un coup de main de Cupidon-Pansy !

Elle éclata de rire, en hochant la tête. Il n'avait pas tout tort, mais …

— Tu sais, je peux être sur plusieurs fronts en même temps, souffla-t-elle, angélique.

Et tandis que son regard s'embrasait, laissant place à des désirs et convoitises non négligeables, elle faisait glisser son doigt sur les muscles dessinés de son petit ami. Une envie lui trottait derrière la tête, et Pansy avait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Surtout quand il s'agissait de leur activité préférée …

— Mais toi … Tu dois t'occuper d'une seule et unique personne, et c'est moi ! Et je crois bien que là, il est temps que tu t'occupes de moi …

Ron éclata de rire, mais ne se fit pas prier. Tendrement, il unit ses lèvres avec sa cachottière de petite amie, laissant ses doigts explorer le moindre recoin de son corps. Tous deux, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les draps de soie, pour une énième session d'amour.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Ce matin, Drago s'était levé de mauvais pied. Il avait passé la nuit à se tourner et se retourner, et le matin venu, il savait déjà que la journée qui s'annonçait serait catastrophique. Et pour cause …

A peine levé, le réservoir d'eau chaude avait sauté, et il avait eu les joies de se doucher sous de l'eau glacé. Irrité, il avait passablement écourté son passage à la salle de bain, et s'était offert un petit déjeuner de roi. Et malheur, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à croquer la première bouchée dans son pain tartiné, celui-ci lui avait échappé des mains. Il était tombé … du côté de la confiture.

Drago avait retenu un long cri de frustration. Il y avait des jours, où, décidément, rien n'allait comme il le voulait.

Ce fut donc sans surprise, alors qu'il venait à peine de poser un pied au boulot, qu'il se retrouva assigné à une des pires tâches de son métier de gendarme. Les cambriolages. Et bon sang ce qu'il détestait ça.

Lui, ce qu'il aimait, c'était être sur le terrain. Sentir l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines. Ses muscles se tordre et se retordre. Sa mâchoire se contracter. Ses poings lui démanger. Son cerveau bouillonner. Sauver la veuve et l'orphelin quoi.

Mais non. Au lieu de ça, il devait aller jouer aux gentils petits policiers, rassurer ces abrutis qui avaient sûrement laissé leur garage ouvert ou confié la clé à une mauvaise personne, et remplir tout un tas de paperasse dont il n'avait que faire. Oui, décidément, Drago Malefoy détestait les cambriolages.

Surtout ces derniers temps d'ailleurs. Les cas semblaient se multiplier, et Drago avait le malheur de s'y retrouver assigné à chaque fois. Il avait souvent retrouvé quelques similitudes - notamment un signe, peut-être la trace des cambrioleurs - sur les différentes effractions, mais jamais assez pour affirmer quelque chose de concret. Pas une empreinte. Pas un cheveux. Rien. Niet. Nada.

Le blond grinça des dents. Il détestait du plus profond de son être toute forme de criminalité, et il détestait _encore plus_ les cambriolages, car il n'avait jamais l'occasion de mettre ces enfoirés sous les barreaux. Il s'était juré, quelques années plus tôt, à bonnes raisons, qu'il ferait cesser le taux de banditisme, et il s'évertuait vivement encore plus chaque jour.

.

Faisant donc les cent pas devant son bureau depuis une dizaine de minute, il ruminait ses pensées et se remémorait de mauvais souvenirs. Cependant, comme le reste de son équipe semblait être arrivé, il écarta très vite lesdites pensées – ou du moins pour les quelques heures à venir.

Saluant ses collègues d'un hochement de tête poli, il passa un coup de main nerveux dans ses cheveux peroxydés, tout en comptant mentalement. Un, deux, trois, et … Quatre ! Ah, ils étaient tous là ! Crabbe, Goyle, Flint et Bulstrode. Il se racla la gorge, essayant de se donner un air dépassé et supérieur.

— Cambriolage dans le _Mayfair_. Rogue nous a demandé d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

Bulstrode lâcha un profond soupir d'ennui, et Drago se retint de l'insulter. Cette bonne femme avait le don de l'horripiler. Et l'adjectif _bonne_ était réellement un euphémisme, puisqu'elle ne ressemblait tout simplement pas à ces créatures tentatrices du sexe opposé.

Cependant, le jeune chef se retint bien de lui énoncer ses pensées désobligeantes, se contenant de la perforer du regard, et d'y transposer toute la haine et le mépris qu'il avait pour elle. Dieu que la journée allait être longue …

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, alors que Flint avait pris le volant jusqu'à la fameuse maison, et que les trois autres abrutis suivaient avec une autre voiture, Drago laissa un court instant son esprit vagabonder.

Avec toute cette histoire, il en avait presque oublié la fête organisée par sa meilleure amie – ce qui l'aurait probablement arrangé, bien entendu. Il n'avait pas envie de se rendre à cette stupide beuverie. S'occuper de ceux qui buvait trop, manger jusqu'à s'en faire exploser le bide, fêter sa mise en couple avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça, alors que lui …. Lui …

Ses pensées furent stoppées par le doux ronronnement de la voiture qui s'endormait, et il se ressaisit bien vite. Ils étaient arrivés. Sortant de la voiture, claquant la porte en soupirant, remettant en place son uniforme céruléen, il prit quelques instants pour observer la maison.

Une large bâtisse – un peu comme un manoir – aux façades candides, lui faisait face. De grandes fenêtres, bordées de volets fauves, semblait remplir la maisonnée d'une douce lumière automnale. Devant le perron surmonté, une jolie petite allée en pierres blafardes, et entourant les pavés, un jardin entretenu où fleurissait encore multiples fleurs malgré la saison avancée.

Drago haussa un sourcil, songeur. S'il était cambrioleur, lui aussi aurait choisi une maison de ce style. Au moins, ils étaient sûrs de ne pas repartir les mains vides. _Lâches_.

Faisant un léger signe de tête aux quatre autres, ils remontèrent l'allée, et le blond prit les devant. Rapidement, sèchement, il frappa trois coups à la porte. L'attente ne fut pas longue, et très vite, la grande et élégante porte bascula, laissant apparaitre un petit brin de femme.

Dans un peignoir de soie rose pâle, ses cheveux blonds nacrés lâchés sur ses épaules resserrées, elle avait un regard chagriné, et avait rapidement scanné les cinq personnes présentes devant sa porte. Drago, mal à l'aise à l'idée de s'être fait ainsi juger du regard, arbora son air le plus supérieur et tendit gracieusement sa main à la femme. Bien entendu, le tout agrémentait d'un sourire angélique comme lui seul avait le secret.

— Vous êtes bien miss Bethany Hamilton ? Sergent en Chef Malefoy, _madame_ , pour vous servir. Mes collègues et moi sommes là au sujet du cambriolage dont vous avez été victime au cours de cette nuit. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

La jeune femme serra avec reconnaissance la main du jeune policier, d'ores et déjà sous le charme, et elle s'effaça très vite pour les laisser pénétrer dans la noble demeure. Elle les guida vers le petit salon, et son mari vint très vite la rejoindre, saluant les nouveaux arrivants d'un coup de tête discret.

— Bien, reprit Drago. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment tout cela s'est passé ? De l'heure à laquelle vous êtes partis, celle où vous êtes rentrés, la découverte du cambriolage …

Ce fut l'homme qui prit la parole, alors qu'il entourait doucement les épaules de sa chère et tendre. Derrière le blond, il entendit distinctement que Bulstrode prenait son matériel pour prendre des notes. Bien. Qu'elle serve un peu à quelque chose celle-là.

— Nous sommes partis hier soir au alentours de neuf heures pour nous rendre à un dîner mondain organisé par de proches amis … Ma femme est sûre d'avoir fermé la maison à clé en partant, et nous n'avons donné notre clé à personne !

Mrs Hamilton étouffa un sanglot, sans doute se sentant coupable, et son mari s'interrompit pour la consoler, sous le regard agacé de Drago. Il reprit néanmoins très vite, après que la blonde ait soufflé bruyamment dans un mouchoir de soie.

— Nous sommes revenus vers les 3 heures du matin, et la porte était ouverte à notre retour … Je suis rentré en premier pour vérifier, mais elle était vide. Les voleurs étaient partis et depuis longtemps …

— Et que vous a-t-on dérobé ?

— Oh, très étonnement, pas grand-chose. Enfin, rien de matériel. Juste de l'argent que nous gardions dans notre coffre-fort au bout du couloir, et quelques bijoux quelconques sans grande valeur que ma femme gardait par affection. C'est étonnant, car nous avons ici une grande quantité d'objet de valeur …

Haussement d'épaules. Soupir. Il n'avançait pas avec ça.

— Vous n'avez touché à rien ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai que mon équipe enquête un peu, en espérant trouver quelque chose appartenant aux voleurs.

Le vieil homme, caressant toujours les épaules de sa femme, ne manifesta pas de négations. De toute façon, tout était dans son intérêt, et lui aussi espérait mettre la main sur les ingrats qui avait osé lui dérober de l'argent, pour refaire un collier avec leurs dents.

— Oui, bien entendu. Et non, nous n'avons touché à rien. Je peux vous montrer le coffre, si vous le voulez.

Drago hocha la tête, et suivit, sans rien ajouter de plus, Hamilton. Alors que celui-ci leur montrait les lieux d'effractions, le blond remarqua, comme sur les précédents maisons qui avaient subis un vol, le fameux insigne qui semblait le narguer malicieusement. A côté de la porte du coffre, un petit dessin était dessiné d'une couleur charbonneuse. Quelques traits de pinceaux précis, et pressés. Un cercle, oui, simple gracile. Coupé à son exacte moitié par une barre oblique. Le tout, englobé dans un triangle aux bords cassants.

Il soupira longuement. Il avait donc à faire à la même équipe que les dernières fois. C'était quoi ? ... Le cinquième cas en quelques mois ? Au moins. Le blond savait, avant même d'avoir essayé d'enquêter, qu'ils ne trouverait rien. Pas la moindre trace. Ces voleurs là étaient trop méticuleux, trop malicieux. Et cela agaçait profondément le jeune homme. Il ne rêvait que de les coincer, et de leur faire avaler leur foutu triangle de malheur. Oui, c'était une bonne idée, ça.

Blasé, il laissa tout de même son équipe prendre la relève, et il fit balader son regard sur la luxueuse décoration de la famille.

.

Tout était richement décoré. Allant des tapis jusqu'aux tapisseries, la maison pouvait semblait très _vieille époque_ pour quelqu'un de l'âge du jeune homme. Les lustres aux plafonds, scintillant d'or et de diamants, illuminaient magnifiquement les couloirs nacrés. Pendant un court instant, il glissa même ses doigts le long du marbre blanc, époustouflé par la prestance de cette demeure, qui malgré le viol qu'elle venait de subir, ne se tarissait de beauté.

Attendant que ces collègues règlent les derniers détails, et inspectent tout une dernière fois, Drago s'était adossé au mur, et réfléchissait rapidement. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer et se couler un bon bain chaud. Mais il savait qu'il avait encore une tonne de choses à faire, sans oublier la soirée à venir, et il soupira de dépit.

Ce ne fut qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tard que les autres le rejoignit, et ils purent repartir tranquillement, promettant aux Hamilton qu'une autre équipe prendrait en charge la suite des opérations. Drago, heureux de s'être enfin débarrassé de cette corvée, était presque prêt à offrir le déjeuner à ses collègues, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, non plus.

Un sandwich et quelques heures plus tard, le blond transmettait son rapport à son chef, et confiait la suite des opérations à une équipe plus spécialisée que la sienne. Bon débarras.

Retournant, satisfait dans son bureau, il sortit de son petit sac un smartphone qu'il ne consultait presque jamais, et y lut les messages qu'il avait reçu. Pansy ne l'avait pas épargné, son répertoire était désormais rempli des dix-sept derniers messages de la brune. Il fut d'ailleurs amusé d'en voir un solitaire, de Théo, qui se faisait malmener et enterrer par ceux de son amie.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de les lire – de toute façon, ils parlaient tous de cette stupide fête – et il rangea le petit appareil tout au fond de son sac, à l'abri de tous regards et toutes tentations. Puis, il passa une main baladeuse dans ses cheveux, et quitta sans regret le bureau.

Il avait vraiment besoin d'un bon bain bouillant, en espérant que l'eau chaude soit revenue.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Rapidement, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir ou de songer, laissant les mots couler sous ses doigts, elle écrivait, à toute vitesse. Parfois, elle en oubliait presque de respirer, et elle se mordillait avidement la lèvre, comme à chaque fois que l'inspiration prenait possession de ses doigts.

Hermione venait de retrouver toute sa créativité et elle laissait son art s'exprimer sous l'aspect de phrases et sarcasmes. Satisfaite, sans même prendre le temps de se relire, elle mit un point final à son article, et poussa un long soupir.

Maintenant que l'adrénaline retombait, et que les battements alarmés de son cœur se faisaient plus calme, son éminente migraine revenait en force, et elle grimaça, se massant lentement les tempes. Pire encore, elle avait oublié ses cachets préférés chez elle, et la fatigue venait s'ajouter à la longue liste de ces préoccupations.

Bien sûr, ce fut à ce moment-là que Ginny Weasley – bientôt Potter – choisit pour entrer en trombe dans le bureau de la brune, et lui adressait un grand sourire énigmatique … Hermione n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

— Oh, Ginny ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La rousse prit place sur la chaise faisant face à son amie, et elle ne savait se défaire de son sourire amusé.

— Je suis venue te chercher ! Pansy m'a fait promettre que je devais m'occuper de toi, et te préparer pour ce soir … Et comme je suis en congé maternité depuis peu, et bien je profite pour te rendre visite !

Ginny caressa doucement son ventre rebondi pour appuyer ces propos. Elle se montrait redoutablement convaincante, et Hermione n'avait pas vraiment de quoi lui résister. De toute manière, si Pansy l'avait décidé, alors il en serait ainsi. Cependant, la brune n'allait pas se laisser faire du premier coup.

— Me préparer pour ce soir ? Tu sais très bien que je peux m'en charger toute seule …

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, en gloussant.

— Ne discute pas _Hermione Jean Granger_. On va aller faire du shopping ! Je suis une femme enceinte de 7 mois, on ne discute pas les dires d'une femme enceinte !

Son éclat de rire fut très vite rejoint par celui de la journaliste, et elle baissa les épaules. De toute façon, si elle n'y allait pas volontairement, la rousse était bien capable de la tirer par les oreilles.

— Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix …

Ginny se leva en sautillant, criant et claquant dans les mains, enchantée. La première partie du petit plan que Pansy et elle avait élaboré venait de se réaliser. Ne restait plus qu'à se charger de l'étape deux, et de l'étape trois, et le reste se ferait sûrement tout seul …

— Heureusement qu'on est vendredi, et que j'ai des heures à prendre, parce que je te jure que je n'aurais pas levé le fessier de mon bureau dans le cas contraire, bougonna Hermione.

La jeune femme gloussa doucement, et se rassit tranquillement, laissant son amie régler les derniers détails et boucler ces travaux. Très vite, la brune rassembla ses affaires, mettant son article à peine ébauché dans un coin de son bureau. Il attendrait lundi. Maintenant, il était temps de se consacrer à un week-end qui se présentait plutôt mouvementé, et dont elle n'échapperait pas. Peut-être, que, pour une fois, elle arriverait à se détendre et à se laisser aller … Comme si elle en avait envie !

Comme elle s'y était attendue, Ginny la traina bel et bien par les oreilles pour l'amener dans des boutiques plus grandes les unes que les autres. Hermione fut forcée d'essayer multiples habits, la plupart ne lui plaisant même pas à elle-même.

— Ne fais pas la tête, Mione ! Il faut profiter un peu !

La reporter se retint de lui cingler qu'elle préférait aller à la bibliothèque que dans les magasins pour s'amuser, mais son amie avait l'air si heureuse d'être là, et de sortir un peu de sa morne routine, qu'elle finit par s'abstenir. Elle savait bien que la grossesse de Ginny ne se passait pas très bien … Il fallait bien qu'elle la ménage un peu.

Alors, sans acquis de conscience et sans remord, elle acheta consciencieusement tout ce qui lui passait sur le corps et qui lui seyait bien. Frisant parfois l'indécence et la vulgarité avec des jupes rivalisant de longueur, des débardeurs cachant à peine son nombril ou ces pantalons qui la serraient tellement qu'elle n'arrivait à peine à plier les genoux, elle ne faisait aucune distinction. Elle achetait tout, simplement, pour le plus grand bonheur de Ginny.

Dans un énième – et dernier, comme lui avait promis la rousse – magasin, celle-ci arriva vers la cabine d'essayage avec un déshabillé vert foncé. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je ne vais pas essayer ça ! Déjà, parce que je ne le mettrai jamais, mais aussi parce que c'est _vert_ ! Tu sais bien que je préfère les couleurs chaudes …

— Hermione…, menaça la femme enceinte, plissant les yeux. Tu l'essayes tout de suite, et tu ne discutes pas.

La brune soupira et se résigna. Attrapant la lingerie, elle l'essaya. Sans pudeur, Ginny passa la tête dans la cabine et contempla tour à tour le reflet et Hermione.

— Olala, c'est magnifique ! C'est décidé ! Je te l'offre ! Et ne fais pas cette tête-là, ce sera pour ton anniversaire ! C'est dans deux semaines, alors ce sera un cadeau en avance …

Levant simplement les yeux au ciel, la jeune femme ne sut quoi dire. Elles réglèrent leurs derniers achats, puis prirent le chemin du retour. L'heure était déjà passablement avancée, mais elles avaient encore le temps avant la soirée. Elles se hâtèrent tout de même, désireuses de se mettre au chaud.

Maintenant, il ne restait que le plus dur à faire.

Relooker Hermione et la rendre méconnaissable à cette maudite soirée. Les heures à venir s'annonçaient pénibles.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Alors, content, pas content ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera la fête, et autant vous dire qu'on va pas les épargner, nos cocos. D'ailleurs, prochain chapitre, c'est aussi la première rencontre entre Hermione et Drago. c: Faites moi part de vos avis, de vos attentes et de ce que vous pensez que Pansy va concocter ...**

 **Bon, je ne m'éternise pas ! Je dois encore ranger ma chambre avant l'arrivée de ma famille, rip.**

 **Chapitre 3 le** _29 Octobre_ **!**

 **Une petite review et vous pouvez prendre un bain chaud avec Drago. Ou acheter des sous-vêtements avec Hermione. Comme vous voulez.**

 **Bisous ! A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter III

**Hola ! Il est l'heure du chapitre 3 !**

 **Qu'est ce que vous racontez de beau ? Ce week-end, y'a une convention de cosplay et du coup c'est pour ça que je poste un jour avant, car demain j'aurai pas le temps. Bien sûr, j'ai la flemme de mettre mes cosplay et je me contente d'aller voir mes potes !**

 **Merci à tous pour votre soutien à cet histoire. Ainsi qu'à vos gentilles reviews !**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

 **.**

 **RAR : Swangranger : Hé oui, les reliques de la mort, c'est un peu leur signe ! Drago finira par découvrir que la petite Hermione trempe dans des affaires pas net, mais patience, patience, on leur laisse vivre un semblant d'idylle avant. Pis après ça partira en couille. La soirée va être mouvementée ... Mais pas autant que le réveil ... Héhé !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Merci à Cécile !**

* * *

Chapitre III.

* * *

.

Pansy jubilait.

Elle avait fini son service une heure plus tôt. Elle en avait donc profité pour aller régler les derniers petits détails de la soirée, et se pouponnait. L'avantage, quand on était une serveuse en très bon terme avec son patron, c'est qu'on arrivait à obtenir des salles de fêtes très rapidement – et gratuitement. Et aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, le bar fermait plus tôt et accueillait en son sein la grosse beuverie organisée pour les deux amoureux.

Et ce soir, l'eau-de-vie et les conneries allaient couler à flot, et ce, pour son plus grand plaisir. Selon elle, l'alcool était le meilleur moyen de faire avancer les choses, et elle comptait bien jouer les cupidons. Si elle n'était pas serveuse, elle aurait très bien pu faire conseillère matrimoniale.

Elle avait tout organisé dans les moindres détails. Comme ses amis semblaient craindre son courroux, elle leur avait demandé à tous d'amener des affaires de rechanges, et personne n'avait rechigné. Elle s'était arrangée avec son patron pour louer six chambres, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que le nombre d'invité s'élevait à une douzaine, en les comptant, Ron et elle.

Elle retint un gloussement amusé, imaginant d'ores et déjà les issues de cette soirée, mais se ressaisit bien vite. Elle devait finir de se préparer, et vite, car son roux préféré ne tarderait pas à arriver, et pour une fois, il lui avait promis de ne pas être en retard.

Alors qu'elle appliquait la dernière touche de maquillage sur son visage délicat, la porte arrière du bar s'ouvrit sur Potter et Weasley. Pansy, dévalant les escaliers du mieux qu'elle pouvait – ses talons faisaient au moins dix centimètres !, se jeta au cou de Ron pour l'embrasser tendrement.

— Mon _bichon_ ! Je suis contente que tu sois là ! Et oh, salut Harry !

Elle se détacha des bras de son amant pour venir coller une bise au balafré. Ce dernier lui sourit, ricanant intérieurement du surnom stupide dont la brune avait affublé son ami. Il s'éclipsa rapidement, pour aller poser son sac à l'étage dans la chambre qui lui était attribué, et revint bien vite.

— Ginny n'est pas avec toi ? feignit la brune, surprise.

Le noiraud haussa les épaules, et remit ses lunettes en place.

— Non, elle s'occupe d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester à la maison, de toute manière. On s'est engueulé. Encore.

Pansy et Ron s'étaient déjà installés dans les fauteuils en cuir, et Harry vint s'assoir avec eux, acceptant avec plaisir la boisson que lui tendait la brune.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

— Pourquoi ce serait forcément ma faute ? s'indigna le jeune homme, buvant son verre cul-sec.

— Parce que c'est toujours la faute des hommes, ricana Pansy, évitant soigneusement le regard en biais que Ron lui lançait.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et le roux secoua négativement la tête, maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, à la petite _Ginerva_ , pour la sortir de ces gonds ?

Harry grimaça, une image très claire dans sa tête de sa fiancée s'énervant à l'appellation de son prénom complet. Il jeta un regard à Ron, qui était bien évidemment au courant de la vérité derrière la dispute, et celui-ci haussa les épaules.

— Rien de particulier, ce sont juste ses hormones, mentit finalement Harry.

Pansy avait vu clair dans son jeu, et ne mordait pas à son mensonge. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le cuisiner, la porte grinça, laissant apparaitre Drago et Théo, sur leur 31. Immédiatement, elle sauta hors de son siège pour aller les accueillir, souriant énormément.

Elle jubilait. Tout simplement. Elle avait bien l'impression que la soirée allait la meilleure de sa vie.

— Drago ! Théo ! Entrez ! Harry est déjà là !

Elle prit avec plaisir le cadeau que lui tendait Théo, et lança un regard perçant à Malefoy, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ca va, j'ai oublié, je t'en ferais deux la prochaine fois.

Pansy arbora un instant un air boudeur, mais son visage s'illumina à la mention d'un présent de plus. Elle pouvait vraiment être vénale quand elle s'y mettait, mais il s'agissait de Drago, alors elle ne culpabilisait pas trop. Voir pas du tout même.

— Allez poser vos sacs à l'étage ! Les noms sont inscrits sur les portes !

Les deux hommes saluèrent les deux autres d'un hochement de tête singulier, et disparurent à l'étage. Drago soupira. Il était crevé, et si Théo n'était pas venu le tirer de chez lui, il ne serait probablement pas sorti. Au diable Pansy et ses soirées pourries !

Arrivés en haut, ils longèrent le petit couloir lugubre, avant d'arriver à destination. Ils s'approchèrent vivement. Sur chaque porte, une petite vignette où deux noms se suivaient, indiquaient les possesseurs de la chambre. La sienne était deux portes après celle de Théo, et il ne connaissait pas la personne qui partagerait sa couche. Maudite Parkinson. Il était sûr qu'elle avait fait exprès.

Après avoir posé son sac sur le lit, il ressortit de la chambre, et attendit Théo dans le couloir. Lorsque celui-ci sortit, il ricana.

— Tu dors avec qui ?

— Blaise …

— ….

— N'essaye même pas de te moquer, sinon je te fais ravaler ton sourire.

Drago se retint d'éclater de rire et croisa les bras.

— Et toi, t'es avec qui ?

— Connais pas. Sûrement une pote de Weasley … J'espère qu'elle sera pas trop moche, je veux pas dormir à côté d'une harpie !

Théo leva les yeux au ciel, et ils descendirent, tout en discutant.

— Tu préférerais dormir avec Blaise peut-être ? On sait tous les deux comment il est quand il est bourré, et Pansy ne va pas nous épargner …

A peine disait-il cela que la jeune femme arrivait vers eux, avec un sourire mystérieux, et deux shots à la main. Bon sang. Soit elle avait une idée derrière la tête, soit elle avait vraiment envie de se mettre mal. Ou les deux. Drago trouvait cela ridicule, mais il accepta avec le plaisir le verre qu'elle lui tendait, et le vida d'un trait. Il en aurait bien besoin, malgré tout.

Très vite, le petit groupe fut rejoint par George et Angela, sa copine, ainsi que par Blaise. Même si tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé, l'alcool coulait déjà, et le blond oublia bien vite sa fatigue.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la bande fut encore rejointe par Neville et Luna, et Pansy ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'ils étaient arrivés ensemble.

— Et voilà nos deux tourtereaux ! Alors, vous nous faites quand des petits bébés dodus ? gloussa Pansy, tandis que Ron leur indiquait les chambres, tout en essayant de calmer la consommation d'alcool de sa douce.

Il ne manquait plus que Ginny et Hermione, et la soirée pouvait réellement commencer. Elles se faisaient attendre d'ailleurs. Mais que pouvaient-elles bien fabriquer ?

— T'es sûre qu'Hermione et Ginny vont venir ? Je te rappelle que Ginny me fait la tête, et Mione déteste les soirées …, demanda un Harry angoissé.

Pansy plissa des yeux et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

— Elles viendront. Ne doute pas du pouvoir de persuasion de Super-Pansy !

Les éclats de rires généraux retentirent et la porte arrière s'ouvrit encore une fois, sur les deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

— C'est vraiment _vulgaire_ , déclara Hermione tout en tirant nerveusement sur les pants de sa robe qui menaçaient à tout instant de dévoiler son joli fessier.

Le rire de Ginny résonna depuis la chambre de la belle, et celle-ci ne put que lever les yeux au ciel. Cette bonne femme finirait bien par la tuer.

Quelle idée avait-elle eu d'accepter le fait que la rousse s'occupe d'elle dans les moindres détails … Non seulement, elle se retrouvait affublée d'habits trop courts et trop moulants, mais elle avait aussi dû revoir ses classiques, et maquiller consciencieusement son visage pourtant si gracile.

Maintenant, la journaliste attendait patiemment dans le couloir de _son_ appartement que Ginny finisse de lui préparer _son_ sac.

Son amie avait décidé de lui faire porter une de ces nouvelles acquisitions. Une jolie robe d'un gris anthracite, dégageant délicieusement son décolleté, s'arrêtant quelques centimètres au-dessus des genoux – même si aux yeux d'Hermione, ce n'était de toute façon pas assez long. Collants noirs un brin transparent, talons surmontés de quelques centimètres, rouges à lèvres et vernis à ongles d'un rouge criard, Hermione avait fait la totale.

La jeune rousse avait même eu l'audace d'essayer de discipliner ses cheveux, et elle y était arrivée merveilleusement bien, agaçant la brune plus que tout. Coiffée d'un joli chignon bas, elle se regardait dans le miroir au fond du couloir, et souriait de son reflet. Elle était jolie. Pour une fois.

Seulement, Hermione angoissait. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas se ronger les ongles, car le vernis était tout frais. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se mordiller les lèvres, sous peine d'y retirer le rouge criard, et encore moins enrouler nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Du coup, elle restait statique, les yeux figés sur le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir, et attendait. Patiemment.

— Dépêche-toi, Ginny ! On va être en retard !

Et Dieu seul savait à quel point la jeune femme détestait être en retard. Presque autant que la robe vulgaire qu'elle portait, ou la fausse apparence de greluche maquillée qu'elle s'était donnée – même si tout bien réfléchi, Hermione ne détesterait jamais quelque chose aussi fort qu'être en retard. C'était bien plus fort qu'elle.

La rousse déboula dans le couloir, aussi vite que ses petites jambes et son ventre rebondi le lui permettait, et ronchonna en voyant la mine déconfite de son amie.

— Oh, ça va ! Ne tire pas cette tête-là !

— Quelle tête ?

— Celle que tu tires en ce moment-même !

Hermione haussa les épaules, plus amusée qu'agacée par ses railleries. Elle attrapa le sac que la jeune femme lui lançait, s'arma de son manteau en velours, puis sortit de l'appartement. La future mère lui emboita le pas, se cramponnant à son bras, silencieuse.

L'espace d'un instant, la journaliste crut discerner de la tristesse et de l'angoisse sur les traits de son amie. Celle-ci, remarquant qu'Hermione l'avait vue, se dissimula bien vite derrière un sourire mitigé – si vite d'ailleurs qu'Hermione avait bien cru rêver de sa mélancolie passagère. Elle se promit de la questionner plus tard, car déjà arrivaient-elles aux abords du bar où travaillait Pansy.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se retint de grincer des dents. Elles étaient en retard, bien évidemment. Et elle savait d'ores et déjà que la jolie brune qui les attendait n'allait pas les épargner. Comme Ginny était enceinte, elle s'en tirerait juste avec des remontrances verbales. Mais pour elle, misère, c'en était fini de sa sobriété. Pansy allait la dévergonder, et elle n'avait même pas la force pour s'opposer à elle.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Ginny, pas le moins du monde embêtée ou affligée par l'heure filante, rentra sans même qu'on l'y invite, Hermione sur les talons. Elle fit quelques pas dans la petite pièce, se cachant presque derrière la rousse, sentant que les discussions s'étaient tues et que les regards s'étaient tournés vers elles.

— Ah ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! railla un Pansy furibonde.

Hermione baissa les yeux et se confondit en excuses, tandis que Ginny haussa simplement les épaules, en riant doucement.

— Les cheveux d'Hermione m'ont donné du fil à retordre, que veux-tu … chuchota sa traitresse d'amie.

Pansy éclata de rire, tout en jetant un regard satisfait à la détentrice de cette furibonde tignasse.

— Bon, allez poser vos sacs, que la soirée puisse véritablement commencer !

Les deux femmes coururent presque à l'étage, sans prendre le temps d'aller saluer leurs amis déjà présent, le regard noir de Pansy les ayant terrifiées. Une fois en haut, Hermione plissa les yeux en regardant les noms sur les chambres, sentant son cœur qui s'affolait alors qu'elle voyait le sien à côté d'un nom qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Male…foy Dr…ago ? Malefoy Drago, c'était ça. Mais qu'est ce qu'avait encore manigancé Pansy… Cette fille finirait par avoir sa mort.

Grimaçante, elle entra dans la petite chambre et posa son sac sur le lit. Son partenaire de lit devait déjà être en bas d'ailleurs, puisque son sac à lui était là aussi. Elle haussa les épaules, et ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée.

Dehors, Ginny l'attendait avec un petit sourire malin, et Hermione se demanda l'espace d'un instant si la rousse n'avait pas – elle aussi – un pied dans la magouille.

— Tu dors avec qui, alors ? demanda-t-elle, comme si elle ne connaissait pas la réponse.

La brune pinça les lèvres, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Je sais pas. Sûrement un pote à Pansy. J'espère qu'il n'sera pas trop con …

Ginny éclata de rire, et ce fut sur ces bonnes paroles que les deux jeunes femmes redescendirent auprès de leurs amis. A peine arrivées, que Harry fondait sur elles, mais la rousse l'ignora royalement, pour aller s'installer aux côtés de Neville et Luna, ceux-ci s'extasiant sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait.

Le noiraud regarda sa femme qui lui tournait de dos, et poussa un soupir de dépit, avant de darder son regard émeraude dans celui, chocolats, d'Hermione.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé ? soupira la jeune femme.

Harry baissa les yeux, se triturant nerveusement les doigts.

— C'est à cause de hier soir, tu sais … On en avait déjà parlé.

Hermione hocha la tête et lui fit un doux sourire. Elle posa doucement la main sur son épaule, et se montrait réconfortante.

— Ne t'en fais pas, j'essayerai d'aller lui parler !

— T'es génial, Mione ! s'écria-t-il en riant, avant de l'attirer vers le reste de ses amis.

La jeune journaliste se retrouva vite à enlacer Ron, signe qu'il lui avait manqué – même si officieusement, elle l'avait vu une dizaine d'heures plus tôt, conversa intensément avec Neville sur sa thèse en biologie, et s'approcha de Pansy.

Celle-ci gloussait doucement, entourée de trois hommes qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vus. Celui qui partagerait sa nuit devait forcément être parmi ces trois énergumènes. Tout en s'approchant lentement de sa meilleure amie, elle les détailla discrètement.

Le premier était grand, élancé, et portait un masque flegmatique sur son visage fin. Il portait ces cheveux très court, rasé sur les côtés, d'un brun aveline et agile. A côté de lui, un homme un brin plus petit, charbon, abordant un regard jovial. Tous les deux étaient très agréables à l'œil, mais pas autant que le troisième homme, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait du groupe, et qui sirotait tranquillement un cocktail exotique.

Il attira de suite le regard d'Hermione, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre – au diable le rouge à lèvres ! Il était très grand, élancé, tout comme le brun de tout à l'heure, mais il avait une posture différente, une aura divergente. Sous sa jolie chemise blanche nacrée se dessinait magnifiquement bien les courbes délicieuses de sa musculature. Tout en lui respirait l'homme et la virilité. De son regard orageux à ses cheveux peroxydés, de sa mâchoire carrée à ses traits figés.

Oui. Lui, il était vraiment au goût d'Hermione, et elle dut se faire violence pour s'empêcher de se rincer un peu plus l'œil, au risque de se faire surprendre. Cependant, son regard n'échappa à Pansy, qui l'avait vu arrivé et qui l'enlaça fortement, la tirant de ses pensées.

— _Ma chérie !_ Te voilà enfin ! Et bon sang, tu es ravissante ce soir ! Je ne sais pas comment Ginny a fait, mais elle a réussi à dompter ta crinière de lionne !

Hermione éclata de rire, très vite rejointe par Pansy, et elle haussa les épaules.

— Je crois qu'elle a des doigts magiques, tout simplement ! Cette bonne femme me surprendra toujours, gloussa à son tour la brune.

Pansy la tira doucement par la main pour la présenter à ces amis, qui assistaient, hilares à l'échange.

— Messieurs, je vous présente Hermione Granger ! Cette fille est ma meilleure amie, alors gare à vous ! Mione, je te présente Théo, Blaise et _Drago_ ! Tu verras, ils ont l'air stupides mais ils sont gentils !

Hermione éclata de rire, camouflant son hilarité derrière sa petite main fluette.

— Nous ne sommes pas stupides, et nous t'entendons, Pansy, soupira Drago tout en s'approchant dangereusement de la petite journaliste.

Il planta son regard sombre dans celui d'Hermione, et délicatement, se saisit de la main qu'elle venait d'abaisser pour y laisser un doux baise-main. Elle sursauta vivement, retirant doucement sa main, son visage poupin s'habillant de son manteau de cramoisi.

Et l'alchimie se fit.

Alchimie bien vite interrompue par une Pansy qui n'avait rien manqué à la scène, mais qui avait décidé de pimenter les choses.

— C'est l'heure de jouer à mon jeu préféré ! hurla-t-elle.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

— Elle n'est pas mal, hein ? souffla Blaise, alors qu'il le rejoignait sur un des fauteuils de cuir.

Le jeu de Pansy venait à peine de finir et Drago avait la conscience un peu dans les vapes. Il avait préféré aller s'asseoir un peu, boire un verre d'eau pour reprendre les esprits. Les autres, surtout les filles, dansaient sur de la pop électrique, et depuis qu'elle déhanchait son corps, il n'avait pas décollé son regard d'elle. Maudit alcool.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu arriver, cachée derrière Ginny, dans sa petite robe orageuse, elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Inconsciemment, il avait remercié le ciel – et surtout Pansy – de partager sa couche ce soir, et il se demandait si son amie ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Pour s'éviter la migraine qui revenait à cause de la perpétuité de ces pensées, il tira un autre de ses verres cul-sec, sachant pertinemment qu'il dépassait d'ores et déjà les limites de la sobriété. Cette histoire allait mal finir.

— Pas mal, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, grogna-t-il, tout de même.

— Je suis sûr que chaque personne dans cette pièce t'a vu la reluquer, alors ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, sifflota le noir.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, chassant pertinemment que tous ses arguments seraient contrés par son ami. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'était pas en état de tenir face à lui. Bon sang. Pansy aurait sa peau.

D'ailleurs, la voilà qui arrivait dans sa direction, un sourire malicieux dessiné sur ses lèvres. Un verre à la main, qu'elle tendit consciencieusement à Drago.

— Encore un verre, Drago ? chuchota-t-elle, enjôleuse.

— Je ne crois pas avoir le choix …

— Effectivement !

Sous les éclats de rires, il avala un énième verre cul-sec, et une petite voix au fond de lui – sa conscience peut-être – lui disait qu'il regretterait bien assez tôt. S'il savait à quel point elle avait raison, peut-être l'aurait-il écoutée …

— Ginny, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda une Hermione essoufflée, légèrement décoiffée.

Elle s'assit au petit bar aux côtés de son amie, qui sirotait distraitement un jus de fruit, et lui caressa doucement le bras. Ginny n'essaya même pas de lui mentir, contre Hermione, tout était vain. On ne mentait pas si facilement à une journaliste effarouchée.

— Harry me trompe.

Hermione faillit recracher les gorgées de son cocktail qu'elle venait d'avaler. Quelle mouche avait piqué la rousse ?

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

La rousse refoula ses larmes, sans regarder son amie dans les yeux. Elle était si fragile.

— Je ... Je ne sais pas ! Il s'en va la nuit, quand je dors, et ne revient que très tôt le matin ! Il pense que je ne vois rien, mais parfois, je me réveille, je l'appelle, je l'attends … Bordel, ça fait même pas un an que nous sommes mariés, et j'attends un bébé … Si tu savais comme je lui en veux !

— Attends, attends, attends ! Harry ? Te tromper ? Tu n'y es pas du tout !

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle s'approcha de Ginny pour l'enlacer.

— Je peux te dire un petit secret ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

— Harry travaille pendant la nuit. Comme chauffeur privé. Ce n'est pas souvent, mais ça permet de lui rapporter un peu d'argent … Tu sais, il se sent tellement mal à cause de son maigre revenu chaque fois, il fait ça juste pour toi et le bébé !

Les yeux brillants de Ginny se remplirent de larmes, et elle prit son amie dans ses bras.

— C'est vrai ?

— Bien sûr, _mentit_ Hermione. Jamais il ne te tromperait ! Il t'aime trop pour ça … Mais surtout, ne lui dis pas que je t'ai parlé de ça, sinon il me tuerait ! Tu sais comme il est, lui et son égo …

La future mère éclata de rire, et sécha les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue. Elle remercia doucement Hermione, d'un sourire franc et ravi.

— Allez, va le retrouver. Si tu voyais les regards désespérés qu'il te jette, gloussa la brune.

La rousse ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et elle courut dans les bras de son époux, sous le regard de la journaliste, attendrie.

Elle soupira un court instant, l'esprit embrumé, probablement à cause de l'alcool. Elle allait arrêter pour ce soir, et ce même si Pansy n'était pas contente. D'ailleurs, elle avait envie d'aller se coucher gentiment, même si la fête ne faisait que commencer. Elle était si fatiguée.

Fière de ses résolutions, rassurée en se disant qu'elle serait bien la seule à être en état de marcher demain, elle s'apprêtait à se lever quand …

— Un dernier verre, Granger ?

Son sourire en coin, sa voix suave, son regard profond.

Ses résolutions volèrent en éclat, et elle se laissa glisser dans la démence de son regard, l'allégresse de la volupté, le péché de l'ivresse.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? La rencontre de Drago et Hermione ? Vous la sentez comment la suite ?**

 **J'adore le personnage de Pansy, elle est tellement attachante. Et le couple Ron x Pansy, vous en pensez quoi ? Et le Harry x Ginny qui vole peu à peu en l'air ...**

 **Laissez moi savoir vos avis, et vos pronostics pour la suite ! Et je compte sur vous pour les reviews ces prochaines semaines ! Je compte sur vous pour tout déchirer dans les reviews !**

 **Bisous ! Et la suite sera là pour le** _12 Novembre_ **!**


	5. Chapter IV

**C'est l'heure du chapitre 4 !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre ! Héhéhé ... c:**

 **RAR.**

 **Swangranger : Et voilà comment va commencer une grande histoire d'amour - ou pas. Haha j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Merci à Cécile !**

* * *

Émersion pénible et difficile. Mal de tête carabiné, lancinant, faisant remonter tous les regrets d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Un œil qui s'ouvre laborieusement, avant de précipitamment se refermer. Le soleil agresse et se dresse ; mais où sont donc passées l'insouciance et l'allégresse ? Sûrement parties depuis longtemps, accompagnées de la sobriété et des souvenirs.

Hermione lâcha un grognement irrité, s'enfonça dans son oreiller et tenta tant bien que mal d'oublier sa migraine insoutenable pour se rendormir encore un peu. Juste cinq minutes de plus. Ce n'était pas trop demander, si ? La bouche sèche, pâteuse, refoulant la nausée qui pointait son nez, elle tenta de se tourner et de se retourner, cherchant un coin du drap frais – drap dans lequel elle s'était totalement enroulée. Cependant, incapable de se mouvoir comme elle le voulait, car une main _masculine_ la retenait fermement, elle percuta.

Alors, l'esprit qui s'éveille et se réveille. Qui panique. Et s'effrite. Elle ouvra précipitamment ses deux yeux, les refermant tout aussi rapidement, une nouvelle fois vaincue par les assauts de l'astre taquin. Lentement, elle s'émergea et permit à ses mirettes de s'exposer une nouvelle fois. Gagnantes cette fois-ci, mais pas sûr tous les fronts.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas la chambre, ou du moins, elle n'avait plus l'esprit assez frais pour s'en souvenir. La soirée de la veille avait dû être mouvementée, vu l'état dans lequel elle avait fini. Le pire dans l'histoire n'était sûrement pas sa gueule de bois lancinante, ses nausées qui la menaçaient à bout de nez ou son corps qui lui répondait douloureusement, mais bel et bien la présence d'un homme à ses côtés, dans ce futile lit de pékin. Un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant – du moins, d'avant ses souvenirs erronés.

Elle bondit du lit, tirant bien malheureusement – ou pas – son compagnon d'un soir des bras de la douce Morphée. Chancelante, elle se rattrapa à la chaise la plus proche, prenant appui dessus avant de darder son regard colérique dans celui de l'homme qui se réveillait enfin.

— Je crois que j'ai connu plus doux comme réveil, soupira-t-il en se massant les tempes, lui aussi dans un état déplorable.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, ou de lui adresser un regard. Confuse, elle prit son visage dans ses mains, et se concentra. Peu à peu, alors que son esprit s'échauffait, et que les souvenirs revenaient par bribes violentes et amers, elle luttait pour garder un semblant de dignité. Là encore, la nausée risquait de l'envahir, mais elle la refoula. Elle n'aurait qu'à assumer les conséquences de ces bêtises plus tard. Maudite Pansy. Tout était de sa faute, de toute manière.

Mais là, il était tant d'avoir une discussion avec Drago Malefoy, qui émergeait du sommeil, un air hébété sur le visage. Il ne portait respectivement qu'un boxer noir, et la brunette se fit violence pour ne pas se laisser distraire. Elle leva sur lui un regard meurtrier, et un poil désespéré – au fond, il fallait bien l'avouer.

— Pitié. Par pitié, Malefoy, dis-moi qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble !

Il y eut un long silence, un long moment de solitude où le cœur d'Hermione tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il battait si fort qu'elle était sûr que le blond l'entendait aussi. Elle retenait son souffle, n'osant même pas songer aux conséquences de ce qu'il arriverait si … Elle n'osait même pas y penser !

Il éclata soudainement de rire, et se ramassa en retour un long regard pas du tout amusé de la part de la journaliste mal réveillée.

— Non, non, rassure-toi !

La jeune femme poussa un immense soupir de soulagement, et le blond eut un petit sourire en coin.

— Mais tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus, à peine la porte passée … Heureusement que j'ai su calmer tes ardeurs, parce que sinon …

Il laissa planer sa phrase, et prit un malin plaisir à regarder Hermione s'empourprer, et se mordiller les lèvres de gêne. Les souvenirs semblaient revenir. Houleux. Déroutant. Remplis de désirs et de passions. La brune était bel et bien perdue.

Elle se revoyait, complètement torchée, agrippée au cou du blond, le chauffant plus que de raison, l'embrassant plus que de passion … Tremblante, elle se rappela de la chaleur de ses baisers, l'ardeur de ses caresses, le désir de ses prunelles. Elle secoua la tête, rouge pivoine, essayant de ne pas y repenser. Mais trop tard, elle se rappelait de tout maintenant. Et l'homme disait vrai s'il ne l'avait pas arrêté à temps, elle aurait sûrement passé la nuit à crier plutôt qu'à sommeiller.

La colère passée, elle poussa un long soupir. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Malefoy. Il était autant bourré qu'elle, mais lui au moins, avait eu la décence d'esprit d'arrêter avant elle. Même si, techniquement – puisqu'il avait répondu à ses baisers avec une ardeur démesurée – il était lui aussi fautif.

Haussant les épaules, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre, car se confondre en excuses accentuerait sa gêne, et entrer dans son flirt la mettrait mal à l'aise, elle se leva tranquillement, et ne lui adressa pas un regard de plus. Alors qu'elle allait passer le seuil de la porte menant à la salle de bain, elle se retourna néanmoins vers lui, et souffla du bout des lèvres un vague remerciement.

Immédiatement après, elle s'enferma dans la salle d'eau, et s'empressa de se faire couler une douche fumante. Elle en avait bien besoin.

Il était temps de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées encore alcoolisée. Bon sang, mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

.

Drago regarda le petit bout de femme qui venait de lui claquer la porte au nez, et retint un éclat de rire. Lentement, il se laissa retomber en arrière, et tira sur lui les draps qu'Hermione avait nonchalamment volé pendant leur courte nuit. Nez dans le satin, prêt à s'adonner à Morphée, il respirait l'odeur de la belle et souriait comme un ahuri.

Cette femme était une vraie _lionne_. Rien à voir avec son parfum, qui flottait doucement sur les draps. Un joli mélange subtil entre la cerise et la pomme acidulée. Tantôt sucré et suave, tantôt prohibé et défendu. Et puis, il n'avait qu'à regarder la jolie Hermione pour avoir envie de croquer dans ses petites pommettes rosées, dans ses lèvres rebondies et son corps harmonieux.

Mais il n'était que le _serpent_ , et non le pêcheur qui croquerait dans le fruit défendu. Lui, il était simplement témoin des vices et malices des autres, amuseur et tentateur, caressant la vie du bout des doigts sans jamais la saisir. Il observait de loin, certes, et se privait d'un futur éventuel, mais supplice tellement prévisible que c'en était devenu risible.

Il soupira.

Les souvenirs étaient trop vifs, et même si sa gueule de bois n'était pas aussi terrible que celle d'Hermione – ou de Pansy, qu'il avait quitté la veille au soir, vomissant dans les bras d'un Ron tout autant déchiré – elle était bien présente. Son cerveau dans un étau, ses sens encore endormis, il camoufla ses yeux de son bras et pinça les lèvres. Il tenta de réfléchir à toute vitesse, aussi vite que sa pauvre tête le lui permettait.

Le bruit de l'eau de la douche le tira de ses pensées, et il soupira à nouveau. Il avait plutôt raison de déguerpir avant que la jeune femme revienne, parce que si elle s'était montré pour le moment clémente, il savait bien que la bête en elle se réveillerait, et qu'elle trouverait bien quelque chose à lui reprocher. C'est qu'il avait commencé à la cerner, la Granger. Et pas qu'un peu.

Las, il sortit des habits propres de son sac, et s'éclipsa de la chambre, pour aller toquer à une un peu plus loin, celle de ses meilleurs amis. Ceux-ci ouvrirent, d'abord avec un air penaud – foutue gueule de bois – puis amusé quand ils virent la personne de l'autre côté de la porte.

Drago rentra sans s'y faire inviter, et vint s'assoir en bout de lit, là où ses deux amis étaient déjà assis.

— Alors, elle t'a déjà foutu dehors ? T'étais si mauvais que ça ? ricana Blaise, hilare, toute trace de sa mauvaise humeur disparue sous son sourire malin.

Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel, croisant les bras sur son torse.

— Tais toi un peu. Il ne s'est rien passé.

Le mensonge ne passa pas, et bien entendu, les deux garçons ne se gênèrent pas de le questionner.

— Rien ? Rien du tout ? Ou rien-tu-ne-veux-pas-nous-dire ?

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres pincées de Drago, et il sut qu'il avait perdu. De toute manière, il ne pouvait rien cacher à ces deux-là, encore moins à Pansy. D'ailleurs, il s'étonnait pas mal de ne pas l'avoir d'ores et déjà vu débarquer, mais elle devait être trop occupée. Soit prise avec les remords de sa nausée, soit prise par les caresses de sa peau nue sur le corps de Ron. Il grimaça à cette pensée.

— Ok, vous avez gagné.

— Alors, raconte !

Il poussa un long soupir – théâtralement exagéré – prenant bien entendu un malin plaisir à les laisser languir et attendre. Blaise et Théo réunis étaient pire qu'un attroupement de paparazzis à eux tous seuls. Les laisser mariner un peu ne leur ferait pas de mal.

— On s'est embrassé. Enfin, elle m'a sauté dessus, et je n'ai fait que répondre à l'appel ardent de son corps.

Les deux garçons ricanèrent tout en secouant la tête. Ils ne le croyaient pas. Bande de traitres.

— La vérité, Drago !

Soupir.

— Ok, on s'est tout les deux jetés l'un sur l'autre, ça vous va mieux ? On était tellement torché …

— C'était comment ?

Il haussa les épaules, se rappelant avec malice la douceur des lèvres de la belle sur les siennes, malgré l'ardeur et la fureur de leur baiser.

— Alcoolisé, je dirais. Je ne me souviens pas de tout, à vrai dire … C'est tellement confus ! Mais je sais que j'ai eu un instant de lucidité avant qu'elle se foutait à poil, et je l'ai arrêtée.

Blaise et Théo poussèrent un soupir en concert, et Drago les foudroya du regard.

— Elle était bourrée ! Et puis, Pansy m'aurait tué si j'avais touché à une seule mèche de sa précieuse meilleure amie ! Vous l'avez entendue hier, non …

Ils hochèrent gravement la tête.

— T'es dans la merde, mon pote.

— Je n'ose même pas y penser …

— Pansy va t'arracher les couilles et te les faire bouffer par le nez !

Il y eut un long silence gênant, où les deux garçons le regardèrent tristement. A croire que Drago était déjà mort, et qu'ils pleuraient sa disparition. Puis, soudainement, ils éclatèrent de rire, sauf le concerné qui tirait une tête de trois kilomètres.

— Arrêtez de vous moquer ! Et puis, c'est de sa faute à Pansy ! C'est elle qui m'a foutu avec la Granger !

Il croisa les bras, boudeur et renfrogné, avant de prendre rageusement la poudre d'escampette, et de se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, il entendait encore les rires de ses amis, et soupirait.

— Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir utiliser la salle de bain, _princesse_ , le taquina Blaise, tandis qu'il s'évertuait à prendre encore plus de temps.

* * *

Pansy ne jubilait plus.

Plus du tout.

Elle avait passé une bonne partie de sa nuit la tête sans la cuvette. Et maintenant que les nausées s'étaient calmées, la migraine la tenait et la martyrisait, et elle avait été pour le moment, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt de pied.

Et elle, elle se souvenait de tout. Dans les moindres détails.

La soirée avait rapidement dégénérée, et pas comme elle le voulait. L'alcool avait tant coulée qu'elle avait même réussi à dévergonder Hermione. _Hermione_.

A la fin du premier jeu d'alcool, toutes les jeunes femmes avaient dansé de tous leurs saouls. Elles avaient déchainé leurs corps et leurs cœurs, et enflammé la piste de danse à elles-toutes seules. Puis Hermione s'était éclipsée un moment pour aller discuter avec la tristement sobre Ginny. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, sans que personne ne voit rien venir, et Granger buvait des verres avec Malefoy, lui lançant des petits regards en biais et des sourires amusés. Le début de tout.

Bien entendu, Pansy n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Deuxième et avant-dernier jeu d'alcool, et c'en était fini de la sobriété apparente d'Hermione. Elle passa la fin de la soirée à danser, glousser et à élaborer des plans pour gouverner le monde et renverser le pouvoir avec un Blaise tout autant déchiré. Dieu qu'elle s'était amusée.

Puis, les premiers étaient partis se coucher. Luna et Neville. Les deux étaient dans un état moins déplorable que les autres, et – bien évidemment – personne ne les crut quant à leur intention d'aller _« se coucher »_. Surtout qu'il était à peine deux heures, et qu'ils se tenaient rêveusement la main.

Pansy, satisfaite, avait réussi à venir à bout de son premier objectif. Donner un bon coup de pied aux fesses à Neville pour qu'il porte ses bourses et assume le fait qu'il en pinçait pour la jolie Luna. Chose faite apparemment.

Bien sûr, les autres couples suivirent très vite, et ne resta bientôt plus qu'Hermione, Drago, Pansy, Ron, et George. Un jeu plus tard, et voilà que la journaliste se roulait par terre de rire, avant de lancer des regards aguicheurs à Drago. Décidément, l'alcool faisait des merveilles. Pansy s'en serait réjouis si elle ne se trouvait pas en train de se rouler, à son tour, par terre.

La fête s'était finie dès que Pansy s'était sentie nauséeuse, et ils avaient tous respectivement rejoint leurs chambres. La brune n'en savait pas plus quant au déroulement de la nuit d'Hermione, mais elle n'allait pas se priver d'aller cuisiner la jeune femme … Après tout, elle avait passé la nuit avec _Drago Malefoy_ , et vu les regards qu'ils se lançaient … Les vêtements avaient dû voler bien vite.

Ah, décidément, la soirée était passé bien vite. Bien trop vite. Mais elle en referait d'autres, bien évidemment.

A ses côtés, Ron ronflait, et elle se retourna, heureuse, pour le regarder. Son visage semblait détendu et apaisé. Elle s'amusa quelques secondes avec ses mèches rouquines retombant devant son visage, et ne résista pas à l'effleurer de ses lèvres. Doucement. Amoureusement.

Sommeil léger ou feignant la fatigue, il ouvra bien vite les yeux pour embrasser à son tour sa belle petite amie, en riant doucement.

— Je n'ai jamais eu une gueule de bois pareille, pouffa Pansy.

— Cette soirée était … autant géniale que désastreuse !

Il se massa les tempes, plissant les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière de la chambre.

— Je n'avais jamais vu Hermione bourrée comme ça … Sérieusement, elle était pliée de rire alors qu'elle ne rit jamais à mes blagues ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas … La blague de l'électricien ne fait rire qu'Harry d'habitude …

Pansy gloussa doucement, en se redressant légèrement pour s'étirer péniblement.

— Bon allez, trêve de bavardage, chéri, on a un petit déjeuner à préparer, et dix gueules de bois à supporter ! Enfin non, neuf, puisque Ginny est restée au jus de fruit ! La pauvre, dire qu'elle a dû supporter tout ça en étant sobre …

Ron éclata de rire, en se tournant pour serrer sa copine dans ses bras. Avant d'aller rejoindre les autres, il avait une petite idée en tête, qu'il s'empressa de la partager avec Pansy … Bien entendu, elle ne se fit pas prier, et le peu de vêtement qui leur restaient vola sur le parquet ciré.

* * *

Quand l'eau vira froide, signe qu'elle avait vidé le réservoir, et que ses doigts ressemblaient plus à des saucisses fripées qu'à des membres d'anatomie humaine, elle se risqua à sortir de la douche. Elle s'enroula dans un grand linge, et regretta bien vite l'absence d'eau coulant sur sa peau, lui offrant un réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

Elle poussa un long – très long – soupir, tout en se massant les tempes. Elle se souvenait maintenant de tout, et le malaise la reprit. Bon sang, elle avait vraiment dépassé les limites hier soir … Dire qu'elle s'était jetée sur un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures … Elle n'oserait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux.

Secouant la tête, pour s'éviter d'autres remontrances inutiles, elle tenta de discipliner ses cheveux humides pour s'occuper l'esprit. Chose vaine bien entendue, puisque sa tignasse resta indocile et ses pensées intrusives.

Soupir. Massage de tempes réguliers. Nouveau soupir.

Il ne servait à rien de retarder l'échéance. De toute manière, il faudrait bien qu'elle le réaffronte un jour son regard ardoise, désarmant. Et puis, pire encore, elle allait devoir affronter une Pansy curieusement intéressé, et une Ginny faussement amicale. Parce qu'elle en était maintenant convaincue. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient tout planifiés. Restait maintenant qu'à savoir pourquoi.

Sans se presser, elle rassembla ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval désordonné, sélectionnant quelques boucles pour encadrer son visage fatigué. Elle enfila le jean que Ginny lui avait préparé, et noua sa chemise quadrillée jusqu'au tout dernier bouton. Ne lui manquait peut-être que des gants et une cagoule, et plus aucune partie de son corps ne serait visible.

Elle s'était déjà bien assez dévergondée hier, elle n'allait pas recommencer aujourd'hui. Et pour le cas Malefoy, et bien … Elle n'aurait qu'à l'éviter ! Voilà ! C'était ça, la solution miracle. Ne plus le voir. Ne plus lui parler. Et laisser couler l'eau sous les ponts. Oublier.

Fière de ces nouvelles résolutions, et déterminée à les mener à bien, elle sortit de sa tanière – la salle de bain – et préparait son air le plus snob pour ignorer le blond peroxydé. Cependant, il avait déjà déserté la chambre. Quel lâche. Il avait sans doute dû opter pour la même solution qu'elle.

Sans plus y penser, elle chassa un bâillement malotru et descendit à l'étage inférieur, là où s'était déroulé la soirée, et où se dressait désormais un énorme buffet en guise de petit déjeuner.

A la table étaient déjà présents un Ron endormi et une Pansy pianotant sur son smartphone. Lorsqu'elle prit place aux côtés de la brune, celle-ci releva brusquement la tête de son petit appareil, et lui lança un sourire chaleureux.

— Hermione ! Tu es la première debout !

Celle-ci lui rendit en premier lieu son sourire, avant d'hausser les épaules, se servant d'un grand verre d'eau qu'elle vida sans retenue. Dieu que sa bouche était pâteuse. Elle était sûre de ne rien pouvoir avaler. Elle n'essaya pas d'ailleurs. Et Pansy ne lui fit même pas la proposition.

— Quelle heure est-il ? s'enquit-elle néanmoins.

Pansy redirigea son regard vers le mobile qui ne cessait de briller et de vibrer. Elle tapota rapidement une réponse avant d'accorder à nouveau son attention à son amie.

— 14 heures, 43 minutes, et 21 secondes.

Silence. Puis, le bruit du verre qu'Hermione tenait encore quelques secondes plus tôt qui s'écrasait sur la table. Il ne se brisa pas, mais roula lentement, manquant de chavirer au coin de la table. Elle le rattrapa prestement, et le remit droit, avant de pousser un long soupir.

— Bordel, j'ai vraiment dormi aussi longtemps … ?

Pansy lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Un petit sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, et qu'Hermione n'apprécia pas le moins du monde.

— C'est samedi. Tout est permis, non ?

— …

— D'ailleurs, dormi ou … ?

— Oui dormir ! Perverse ! Tu sais, dormir … Quand tu laisses ton esprit se reposer et se ressourcer ! Quand tu récupères d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée – et ne me regarde pas comme ça, Pansy, tu sais très bien que je t'en veux pour tout l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité !

— Ne t'énerve pas, Mione, je te taquine ! gloussa la brune. Mais ne pense que ton petit discours m'a convaincue … Je te questionnerai plus tard !

Hermione croisa les bras, boudeuse. Elle se resservit un deuxième verre d'eau, l'estomac encore bloqué en haut de sa gorge, et ne dit rien de plus. Les petites allusions de Pansy l'avaient certes énervé, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne la mouche non plus.

D'ailleurs, la brune en face d'elle s'était resservi un verre … de whisky ! La journaliste lui lança un regard en coin, tout en soupirant.

— Espèce d'alcoolique …

Pansy éclata de rire, en tremblant le bout de ses lèvres dans le liquide nacré.

— C'est là que tu te trompes ! Comme je dis toujours, il faut guérir le mal par le mal !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, retenant un éclat de rire. Finalement, elle se leva, sous le regard de son amie, intriguée.

— Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, tu sais ? Je ne reste pas plus longtemps, j'ai beaucoup de boulot en retard pour le journal.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et se leva pour étreindre sa douce amie.

— C'est ça, trouve donc un prétexte pour t'échapper aux explications que tu me dois !

Pansy gloussa de rire en voyant le visage fermé de son amie se décomposer. Elle lui lança cependant un clin d'œil amusé. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas parler tout de suite. Mais elle parlerait. Et plus vite serait le mieux. Pansy était avide de petit potins bien frais.

— C'est ça, c'est ça … Excuse moi auprès de tout le monde ! se contenta-t-elle de répondre, en éloignant son sac et en collant une bise sonore sur la joue de la brune.

— Tout le monde, même Drago ?

— Va te faire, Parkinson.

Et sur ces gracieuses et chaleureuse paroles, Hermione Granger prit congé.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Un chapitre consacré au Drago x Hermione, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !**

 **Je me réjouis de voir vos avis et vos reviews !**

 **Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai la suite. Mes chapitres sont prêts jusqu'au 7, mais je vais peut-être laisser couler quelques semaines le temps de finir les autres trucs que je dois finir !**

 **Bisous à bientôt !**


End file.
